Imagine Dean
by Supernaturalimagine
Summary: I'm dancing with a guy, the slow sort of dancing where it's more like a really long hug with some feet shuffling thrown in. Even though I'd just met this guy twenty minutes ago, we're really close at this point, the kind of close that high school prom chaperones would be uncomfortable with...


I'm dancing with a guy, the slow sort of dancing where it's more like a really long hug with some feet shuffling thrown in. Even though I'd just met this guy twenty minutes ago, we're really close at this point, the kind of close that high school prom chaperones would be uncomfortable with.

I came to the bar with the intention to find a guy, any guy. I'm not sure if that was because I wanted a one-night stand as a kind of way of getting over the relationship drama I'm going through with Dean, or if I'm just trying to make him jealous.

I can see him sitting at a table across the bar next to Sam, who's flipping through texts uninterestedly. Dean has a sour look on his face and a beer in hand as he watches me with dance with John the sexy dentist. Usually at this time of night in a place like this, I would be dancing with my boyfriend, not some average Joe—excuse me, John. But he'd gotten furious at me earlier in what I'd thought was a drastic overreaction, and I'm not just going to let that slide.

We'd been just outside a vamp's nest, during the daytime so we could ambush them while they were sleeping. Dean had wanted to wait until we had done a little more reconnaissance, but I'd charged in before he could stop me. Yeah, it was probably a stupid thing to do, but we came out alright, didn't we? I mean, besides being incredibly banged up, scratched, and bruised.

Still, he had been silent and morose as we cleaned up the mess of bodies afterwards, refusing to talk to me, and when we had finished and I asked him what was up, he yelled at me. Not just a scolding, a top-of-his-voice yell.

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" he shouted, his voice ringing through the forest where the vampires' house was situated. Sam saw the tension between me and Dean and escaped quickly to the car. "You could have gotten all of uskilled!"

"Dean," I'd started to say.

"I am so done with this! I can't just stand by and watch you try to kill yourself on every single hunt!"

I mean, yeah, I'm a risk-taker, but I thought that was a bit of an unfair accusation.

"It turned out fine, though," I point out softly, staring down at the ground like a child being reprimanded.

Dean lowered his voice to a low growl, which was almost scarier than his yelling. "We might not have been, though. I've been on enough vamp hunts to know a move like that will get you killed before you even know what's happened."

After that, we'd stopped talking. There was a tense silence in the Impala as we drove back to the motel. Sam tried turning on the radio, but Dean just angrily turned it back off. Since Dean and I were so furious at each other, Sam was the only one out of the three of us to communicate with more than single syllables.

"Hey, let's get out of here," John the sexy dentist whispers into my ear, pulling me out of my thoughts and back to the present.

"Sounds good to me," I murmur back. He takes my hand in his and we head towards the door.

Suddenly there's a light but urgent tap on my shoulder, so I stop and turn around.

It's Dean. "What do you want?" I ask, trying to use the most exasperated tone I can.

"Could you give us a moment?" Dean asks John. John glances at me uncertainly and a little protectively. I nod to him.

"I'll be outside," he tells me, before opening the door and going out.

"So?" I ask, crossing my arms. "What is it that's so urgent that you need to stop me from going and making love to John the sexy dentist?"

Dean winces a little when I say that. "I just wanted… I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Really," I say, unimpressed.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You're a great hunter, and even the best make mistakes sometimes."

I glare at him and start to turn away, but he puts his hand on my arm. I turn back impatiently. To my annoyance, he doesn't seem overly sorry about his poor choice of words.

"What you did was reckless. We both know that. But I overreacted. And I'm sorry. I…" He takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through his hair. "I love you, and I just didn't want you to get hurt."

My resolve to remain angry at him turns to mush in a second. I know how tough it is for Dean to say those three little words. I love you. It means a lot. He must really be sorry.

For now, I forget about John the sexy dentist. I just wrap my arms around Dean's neck and bring my lips to his for a long, lingering kiss.

"Apology accepted," I say, against his lips, before continuing to kiss him.

By ~ sophieeurope at Tumblr


End file.
